


Средство от кошмаров

by Dear_Al



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Light!Gellert, M/M, Nightmares, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: написано по фотографии Джонни с подаренным фанатами на Венецианском кинофестивале плюшевым львенком
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Средство от кошмаров

**Author's Note:**

> [фото львенка](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EDyLbvoXoAAaDZf.jpg)

Тряпичного льва для Геллерта зачаровывал Альбус. Подарок, возможно, выглядел неказисто, но чары на него были наложены сильные, да еще и исполненные со всем пылом влюбленной юношеской души. Так что невзрачная игрушка, будучи спрятанной под подушку, берегла от ночных кошмаров лучше самых дорогих ловцов сновидений из лавки Гринов в Косом переулке. Потому что без зелий Геллерт спал плохо. Отвратительно он спал, если честно. Просыпался посреди ночи весь мокрый, разевая рот в беззвучном крике, смотрел полными ужаса глазами… Альбус наблюдал это вживую всего однажды, когда Батильда неожиданно уехала на несколько дней в Лондон и они ночевали вдвоем. Угомонились, разумеется, только к рассвету в полном изнеможении. Геллерт не выпил зелья, а через час подскочил, хватая ртом воздух, бледный, как инферни, вцепился в руку Альбуса, шепча что-то невнятное на немецком, потом долго пил воду, ходил по комнате, высовывался в окно, снова хватал его за руку… Смотреть на это было жутко и тревожно, так что на следующий же день Альбус вручил Геллерту зачарованного льва, внешность которого он скопировал с одной из игрушек Арианы. Неловко сунул в руки и пошутил, что раз уж они пока не могут все время засыпать рядом, пусть его, Альбуса, место займет символ его школьного дома, который будет отгонять всех остальных претендентов на вторую половину кровати герра Гриндельвальда. На этих словах непривычно молчаливый и хмурый Геллерт наконец расфыркался, обозвал его ревнивой безмозглой бестолочью и полез целоваться.

А еще через неделю они сцепились с Аберфортом.

***

Альбус не думал, что Геллерт забрал его подарок с собой. Он вообще о нем не думал. Закрыл в памяти, как и остальные счастливые моменты того лета, на крепкий замок, чтобы ночами не корчиться от боли потери, грызя угол подушки. Днем… днем они были непримиримыми соперниками, игроками за шахматной доской, общающимися с помощью своих фигур, обменивающимися колкостями в газетных и журнальных публикациях. Ночью Альбус превращался в разбитый кувшин, через который текла и все никак не могла вытечь горечь. А потом Геллерт и вовсе сорвался. Или развязал себе руки. Вступил в прямую конфронтацию с Мировым советом, уничтожил несколько крупных магловских производств, появился на розыскных листовках во всех авроратах от Нью-Йорка до Бейджина…

И кто бы мог подумать, что во время очередной попытки — провальной, разумеется — взять Гриндельвальда под арест в одном из его убежищ, аврорам в виде утешительного приза достанется потрепанный тряпичный лев с глазами-пуговицами? Игрушку проверяли на зловредные чары и проклятия объединенными усилиями невыразимцев из пяти стран. И когда ничего не нашли, запросили помощи у хогвартского профессора Защиты от Темных искусств. Альбус очень не хотел соглашаться. Но на него и так уже смотрели с мрачным недоумением, а то и с подозрениями, удивляясь, что он до сих пор не бросил дуэльный вызов. Пришлось аппарировать в Отдел тайн, давать Нерушимый обет о неразглашении сведений по делу, ставить тысячу и одну подпись… Действительно, почему у аврората никак не получается что-то сделать с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом — может, потому, что у того руки не скованы бюрократией и необходимостью отчитываться за каждый свой шаг и вдох?

Когда Альбус наконец взял в руки льва, то, кажется, изрядно переменился в лице. По крайней мере, болтовня вокруг стремительно утихла. Пришлось несколько раз глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы голос не дрожал.

— Это защита от дурных снов, — ровно объяснил он, поглаживая выцветшие лоскутки гривы. — Такие делают детям. Вероятно, Гриндельвальда мучают кошмары.

— После всего, что он сделал?! — сквозь зубы поинтересовался сопровождающий главу Департамента безопасности Тесей Скамандер. Именно его группу отправляли разбираться с последствиями взрыва на магловском заводе. — Неудивительно!

— Ничто человеческое не чуждо даже сумасшедшим, — буркнул Блэк из Отдела тайн, потирая глаза. Ну да, они же, поди, всю неделю не отрывались от своей находки, пытаясь выискать в детской игрушке что-нибудь противозаконное… На животе расплылись пятна от экспериментальных зелий, бок в одном месте был распорот, из него торчала набивка — проверяли, нет ли чего внутри… Смотреть на это было неожиданно больно.

— Гриндельвальд не сумасшедший, он — гений, — сухо заметил Альбус, осторожно сводя грязные пятна чарами. — К сожалению, преступный. У вас ко мне все, господа?

— Вы уверены, что вы не хотите изучить улику более внимательно, Дамблдор? — проскрипел Трэверс, глядя на него с подозрением, и Альбус с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не скривиться. Торкуил со своей узколобостью на него еще со школы действовал как кислющий лимон, вызывая изжогу одним своим видом.

— Уверен, — заверил он. — Прошу прощения, я должен вернуться в школу до отбоя.

Его не стали задерживать, хотя недоверия во взглядах министерских специалистов, пожалуй, прибавилось. Но это странным образом больше не волновало.

***

Выйдя из последней аппарации на окраине Хогсмида, Альбус сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака и вытащил оттуда тряпичного льва. Хватит с Отдела тайн и трансфигурированной копии. Он даже любезно наложил на нее точно такие же чары от кошмаров, какие были на оригинале.

На поиски нынешнего местоположения Геллерта пришлось потратить три дня, выслеживая свою каплю крови в фиале клятвы, согнувшись над разложенной по полу спальни картой Европы. В Шербур, куда вел след, Альбус перенесся наспех созданным порталом, в раздражении на разболевшуюся спину, вонь портового города и неожиданную близость цели к Англии. Да и на всю свою затею целиком. Сейчас она казалась совершенно бессмысленной. С чего он взял, что Геллерту до сих пор нужен его старый оберег от кошмаров? Может, это было послание о том, что его бывший друг и нынешний враг окончательно разрывает все связи с прошлым, и Альбус зря все это затеял, только на посмешище себя выставит… Или нет. Способ узнать наверняка был только один. Тем более что с такого расстояния он чувствовал зов фиала и без дополнительных заклинаний.

— Неожиданное явление! — высоко подняв брови, прокомментировал Геллерт, открыв ему дверь своего номера в магловском отеле. Но палочку не достал. Выглядел он бледным и то и дело украдкой тер глаза. — Неужели ты вылез из своей норы на острове? И ради чего? Дуэль между нами невозможна, ты это знаешь. Будешь пытаться переубедить меня трусливыми аргументами о ценности магловских жизней?

— Я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать. Вот, возьми. — Альбус вытащил и протянул ему льва. — Следящие чары я не накладывал, можешь проверить.

Можно было разворачиваться и уходить, но он почему-то продолжал стоять и смотреть, как Геллерт неспешно накладывает проверочные чары, тоже не торопясь захлопнуть дверь со своей стороны.

— Хм… действительно. С чего вдруг такой жест доброй воли? Боишься, что без присмотра Ленни в мою постель залезет кто-то еще?

— Ленни?

Геллерт вздохнул и потряс львом у него перед носом.

— Лайони, Ленни… Я его так зову. И он охраняет твое место. Не надумал наконец его занять?

— Ты же знаешь…

— Я-то знаю! — взвился неожиданно Геллерт, как будто не он начал весь этот разговор. Альбус вздрогнул, ожидая, что вот-вот кто-нибудь выглянет на шум из соседних номеров или появится обслуживающий персонал, которому придется стирать память… Но, похоже, Геллерт заранее позаботился о том, чтобы его не беспокоили лишний раз. Платил ли он вообще маглам за свое пребывание в их отеле? — Знаю, что ты придумал себе слишком тесную коробочку, в которой не вздохнуть толком, и все свои недюжинные силы только и тратишь на то, чтобы из нее не высунуться случайно! Альбус! Ты не можешь вечно прятаться. Не от меня — от всего мира! Ты…

Он говорил сердито, напористо и быстро, глотая окончания слов, но при этом тяжело опирался на дверной косяк, как будто боялся не устоять на ногах.

Альбус вздохнул. Отвернулся. Сделал шаг прочь… и, стремительно развернувшись, толкнул Геллерта внутрь комнат, шагнув вслед за ним.

— Сколько ты не спал?

— Не твое дело, — ощерился Геллерт, пятясь назад. Но Альбусу хватило этих нескольких секунд нос к носу, чтобы отметить и покрасневшие от лопнувших капилляров белки глаз, и испарину на висках, и почти бесцветные, искусанные губы, от которых слабо пахло зельем Сна без сновидений.

— Неделю, не меньше… Полторы. С той самой стычки с нашим авроратом. Если я останусь и использую Снотворные чары, ты сможешь выспаться?

Он остановился напротив Геллерта, замершего посреди богато убранной гостиной, утопающей в цветах. Белые стены, бледно-зеленый бархат обивки, едва заметная позолота узкими полосками на всем — не слепящая глаза, но словно подчеркивающая плавные линии интерьера. Клавесин у стены стоял с поднятой крышкой, но без нот. Изящный резной столик черного дерева был завален пергаментами, на полу под ним валялось несколько сломанных перьев, в номере легко и свежо пахло морем и фиалками. Такая мирная картина, не вяжущаяся с усталым, больным взглядом Геллерта…

— Это что, благотворительность? Всетерпение и всепрощение? — Встрепанный и вымотанный, тот прикрывался от Альбуса львом, как щитом. Выглядел взъерошенным филином, нечаянно вылетевшим на залитое солнцем пространство и теперь отчаянно щурившимся. Это было бы забавно. Если бы не было так грустно.

— Нет, не благотворительность, — мотнул головой Альбус, стараясь подавить неожиданный всплеск острого сочувствия. Его собственные профессорские комнаты в Хогвартсе куда больше походили на подходящее убежище, когда хотелось забиться поглубже, пережидая очередной приступ отвращения к себе. — Здесь же есть спальня?

Геллерт недоверчиво усмехнулся:

— Ты думаешь, я усну в твоем присутствии? Беспечно оставлю тебя среди своих вещей и бумаг? Я еще помню, чем все закончилось для первого владельца Старшей палочки!

Альбус в ответ только пожал плечами, озвучивая очевидное:

— Да и да. Уснешь и оставишь. На одну ночь. Тебе это нужно.

— А если я скажу «нет»?

— Не скажешь. На тебя уже даже зелья не действуют. Что такого тебе снится?

— Какая разница? — фыркнул Геллерт, отворачиваясь, но Альбус не дал ему уйти от ответа. И просто уйти тоже. Изловил за рукав, потянул к себе:

— Ты безумец, Геллерт! Ты бросаешь вызов всему миру и смеешься при этом. Что могло напугать тебя так, что ты готов цепляться за соломинку? За потрепанную детскую игрушку? За…

— За воспоминание о счастье, и не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем я! — резко отозвался Геллерт, отдергивая руку. Но он хотя бы больше не отмалчивался. — Не делай вид, что забыл те моменты, когда все было правильно, когда мы оба знали, чего мы хотим!

— Если ты так несчастен на своем пути, возможно, не стоит так упорно идти по нему?

— Можно подумать, ты так счастлив в своем Хогвартсе, утирая сопливые детские носы, великий Альбус Дамблдор!

— Да. — Вышло так сухо и неубедительно, что он сам скривился. Геллерт же и вовсе зло расхохотался.

— Врешь, Альбус! Снова врешь и даже сам себе не веришь.

— Не твое дело, — повторил он слова Геллерта, чувствуя, что в их извечной шахматной партии вражеская пешка только что прошла в ферзи, выбив у него инициативу. Теперь Геллерт, бросив тряпичного льва на ближайший диван, наступал на него с широкой, насквозь фальшивой улыбкой, загоняя к стене и клавесину.

— О, как раз мое. Ты спрашивал, что мне снится? Что меня пугает? Ты, Альбус. Ты меня пугаешь так, что я просыпаюсь от собственного крика в холодном поту! Проклятое предвидение никак не хочет успокоиться… Я пытаюсь и пытаюсь его переломить, и каждый раз все заканчивается одним и тем же!

Альбус слабо попробовал возразить, спросить, но Геллерт прервал его взмахом ладони, продолжая надвигаться, наставив палец ему в грудь:

— Я сбился со счета, сколько раз я менял все только для того, чтобы не видеть, как ты погибаешь на дуэли от моей руки! Но ты бросаешь мне вызов снова и снова, изыскивая причину! Я сбежал после смерти твоей сестры, потому что не хотел, чтобы ты выходил драться со мной вместо твоего безумного брата, который только и ждал возможности продолжить! Я обхожу ваш остров десятой дорогой, чтобы нечаянно не встретиться с тобой! Я расплевался с Мировым советом, потому что иначе бы ты… Вотан всемогущий! Зачем я тебе это рассказываю, ты упрямей незаезженного гиппогрифа! Но я не хочу! Слышишь?! Я не хочу увидеть наяву то, что я вижу во сне!

Альбус стоял, вжатый в стену, глядя в расширенные, одинаково безумные глаза, нависшего над ним Геллерта, и хотел и не решался произнести слова утешения. Дар провидца был тяжелой ношей, и он однажды уже обещал Геллерту не оставлять его с ним наедине, и… И это просто не могло быть правдой! Он не стал бы затевать ссору на похоронах сестры! Он — нет, но Эйб… Но ведь…

— Я не могу бросить тебе вызов. Клятва…

— О Альбус! — издевательски отозвался Геллерт. — Неужели, если ты в самом деле посчитаешь это нужным, ты не найдешь способ ее обойти? Клятва — слепая сила магии, ты же весьма изворотлив!

— Но я не хочу!

— Часто ли ты делаешь то, что хочешь, в последние годы?

— Я делаю это сейчас, — сердито возразил Альбус, отталкивая его наконец от себя. — Предлагаю тебе ночь спокойного сна. Это только мое желание, понимания у остальных моих… соратников оно не встретит.

— Лучше бы ты предложил ночь с тобой! — точно с такими же обиженными интонациями шестнадцатилетний Геллерт негодующе спрашивал, кто Альбусу дороже — он сам или очередной кулинарный шедевр его тетушки, или и вовсе потрепанный фолиант из библиотеки…

— Ты на ногах с трудом стоишь. — Это прозвучало много мягче, чем должно было, но Геллерт все равно оскорбленно вскинулся.

— И это твой единственный аргумент против?

— Геллерт…

— Убирайся, — велел тот и, повернувшись спиной, промаршировал к ближайшему дивану, на который совершенно неизящно рухнул, задрав ноги на ближайший столик и скрестив руки в защитном жесте на груди. Геллерт всегда предпочитал скрывать боль за злостью на всех и все вокруг.

— Нет.

— Я не твои школьники, которым нужен надзор и опека великого Дамблдора! Пошел вон, Альбус! Мне не нужны твои подачки!

— Это не подачки — ты сам сказал, это мое место. И я не сплю со своими учениками.

— А как же этот твой протеже с чемоданом?!

— У тебя совершенно чудовищные фантазии.

— А у тебя отвратительный вкус! - огрызнулся Геллерт, и взгляд у него был колючим и подозрительным. Ревнивым. Альбус закатил глаза, не зная, смеяться ему или злиться.

— Глядя сейчас на тебя, вынужден согласиться. Ложись. Я наложу на тебя чары, и ты сможешь выспаться. А на свои бумаги можешь повесить сигнальные чары.

— Как будто бы ты их не вскроешь.

— Твои? Не сразу. Успеешь проснуться, пока я буду копаться.

Геллерт пожал плечами, словно исчерпал все аргументы, сбросил сапоги и лег на диван, отвернувшись лицом к спинке. Альбус вздохнул и, подойдя, присел на краешек, не зная, куда деть руки.

— Акцио! — проворчал Геллерт, не поворачиваясь, и ему в руки влетел потрепанный лев. — Здесь неплохой бар, если тебе станет скучно. Предлагать развлечься чтением магловской Библии не буду.

— В ней немало жизненной мудрости, — сдержанно отозвался Альбус и, вытащив палочку, наколдовал покрывало, которое набросил Геллерту на ноги. Наверняка в спальне тоже можно было что-то найти… но захотелось так. И судя по тому, как Геллерт украдкой костяшкой пальца погладил теплую ткань, он все сделал правильно.

— Колыбельную только не пой, — тут же фыркнул Геллерт, портя момент. - Сомневаюсь, что ты научился попадать в ноты!

Альбус покачал головой и замурлыкал в отместку Снотворные чары на мотив «Зеленых рукавов», дирижируя в такт рукой. Магия уплотнилась вокруг них, послушно обволакивая Геллерта мягкой дремой.

— Ужасно, — зевнув, пробормотал тот, имея в виду не то пение, не то действие заклинания, затем приподнялся, посмотрел на Альбуса и тут же уронил голову обратно. Нащупал свободную руку, сжал ее и уснул уже окончательно.

***

Ночь прошла спокойно. Ни криков, ни сбитого дыхания, ни мокрых от испарины висков. Альбус просидел на диване, пока сквозь неплотно задернутые портьеры не забрезжила розовая предрассветная дымка. Только тогда он высвободил пальцы из хватки ровно посапывающего Геллерта, осторожно поднялся и направился к двери, запретив себе оглядываться. Это была разовая слабость. Помощь. Радость…

— Я хотел дать твоему ручному аврорату роздых от меня, — догнал его насмешливый, совсем не сонный голос. — Но, пожалуй, передумал. Если я потеряю Ленни на территории Штатов, вряд ли его вернут… Да и у тебя будут проблемы с порталами, если решишься снова занять свое место. Оно тебя ждет.


End file.
